The present disclosure relates generally to the field of a building management platform that is communicatively connected to one or more building management systems in a smart building environment. A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof.
A BMS can collect data from objects associated with a building, such as other BMSs, building subsystems, devices, sensors and other types of building equipment. Building management platforms are utilized to register and manage the objects, gather and analyze data produced by the objects, and provide recommendations or results based on the collected data. As the number of buildings transitioning to a smart building environment increases, the amount of data being produced and collected has been increasing exponentially. Accordingly, effective analysis of a plethora of collected data is desired.